


Say Please

by BottomlessAbyss



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomlessAbyss/pseuds/BottomlessAbyss
Summary: There was something about waking up from a long night filled with your name being repeated between pleasurable moans… and repeating the same thing while moving from the bed to the floor, tangled in bed sheets and bringing them with you on the floor after successfully knocking over a bottle of forgotten champagne that had gone flat.





	Say Please

There was something about waking up from a long night filled with your name being repeated between pleasurable moans… and repeating the same thing while moving from the bed to the floor, tangled in bed sheets and bringing them with you on the floor after successfully knocking over a bottle of forgotten champagne that had gone flat.

With Ruki whispering against his lips that he needed him, how could Uruha ever refuse? He’d always been rather eager to please, and please he did. He answered all of Ruki’s whispered desires for the past two days with lips and fingers, and asked quiet, little questions that he knew excited Ruki to no end.

“You like that?” He'd ask after slowly stroking his tongue in some random place along Ruki’s neck, sucking bruises onto his skin that would take a weeks to leave.

“More?” He’d ask whenever he did something to make Ruki’s entire being shiver and release a curse said so fondly between the lewdest noise imaginable to man as he’d tilt his head back.

“Does that make you feel good?” He’d ask while thrusting forward or up into the pliant body… or nail repetitively against Ruki's prostrate again and again with tunnel vision determination and persistence to not miss it again.

“Will you cum for me, love?” He asked so many times. So, _so_ many times.

Pushing into tight heat after lubing himself generously, Uruha couldn’t help but sink even further and soak in the breathy moan he pushed out of Ruki's chest; admire how Ruki's countenance bloomed as his jaw fell slack around a shaky whisper of  _yes_ before slowly setting a steady rhythm. He couldn't pull his eyes away from him as he leisurely moved in and out of the body beneath him, coaxing the loveliest of sighs and groans until it called that they needed just a bit more force, a bit more speed - Uruha wanted in so much _deeper_.

“Fuck,” Uruha groaned as his pace picked up. Ruki was fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back as he arched his back with a moan, and that mere action alone was enough to ruin Uruha beyond repair. Without a word of warning he pulled himself out completely before gripping tightly Ruki’s hips to help turn him over until he rested on his stomach and his cheek pressed against the carpeted floor, raising his hips and completely exposing himself to Uruha’s roaming eyes.

“Kouyou…” Ruki called to him with a lilt of need in his tone, turning his head just enough to seek for the guitarist over his shoulder.

“Shh, I’m right here, love. I''ve got you.” Uruha assured after pressing his lips to a spot at Ruki’s back, brushing his lips up his spine until he reached the vocalist’s shoulder blade, the crook of his neck, and without warning he entered him once more, muffling his husky moan into flushed skin while enjoying the cry that fell from Ruki’s lips. Their lips sought for each other and met in a hard and passionate kiss, slotting clumsily together in a clash of tongue and attempts to breathe threw the haze of pleasure as best they could. Uruha’s arm wrapped tightly around Ruki’s waist while the other raised to rest at the front of his neck and give a light squeeze as he brushed his lips against Ruki’s ear.

“God, look at you taking my cock so well. Like you were born for this. You like taking my cock, don't you?” Uruha kept his voice low, careful, somehow steadied in Ruki’s ear even as his body called to pick up pace and rut harder, fuck into him faster, rougher, _deeper_. “You take it so good, squeezing me so  _fucking_  tight… I want to feel you cum on my cock, just like this. You can do that for me again, can't you? I need to see it.”

“ _Gnh, fuck, yes,_ ” Ruki moaned helplessly with a tremor. “Ah, ah,  _ah,_ ” he gasped with growing urgency, breath forced out of him with every slap of Uruha’s hips against his ass. Uruha was relentless, the need to fuck Ruki over the edge that he teetered so close to falling over powering anything else; the lascivious sounds he wrung from the man beneath him with his hand at his throat making him dizzy, breathless. Lost.

Ruki's frantically babbled moans that he was cumming bled into a sob of unabashed pleasure before Uruha's hand gave a divinely timed squeeze to his throat, bringing the promised ruin that finally tipped him over the edge. His mouth dropped open soundlessly as his dick twitched once, twice, spurting cum untouched onto the carpeted floor. Then, he sharply inhaled air into his lungs and  _screamed_ on his next breath as his cock jerked and spilled again, and all his body could do was clutch greedily around Uruha's cock as his hands fisted the sprawled sheets tight in his hold, overwhelmed. 

“That’s it. _Th_ _at's it_. Oh my god,” Uruha breathed into his ear, amazement and overwhelming, unbridled pleasure warming the husky moan milked from him. Never did he break his rhythm once, so persistent to fuck Ruki right through his orgasm, hold him tight and give into how fucking good he felt - the urgency that clawed under his skin in a blaze of desperation for more -  until he reached his own release, spilling inside him. And even then, his hips rolled until he was spent entirely, nothing left to give except exhaustion a pleasant burn in his joints and clipped breathing as they trembled against each other.

Neither one of them say a word for what felt like an hour, but it had only been a few minutes. And even then, Uruha could still feel Ruki's legs tremor beneath him as he gave a lazy roll of his hips in a a halfhearted thrust, humming lewd and sated into the crook of Ruki's neck where he peppered feather-soft kisses. 

"You were incredible," Uruha breathed in awe, sheer adoration and unadulterated love as he buried his lopsided smirk into his boyfriend's skin when a thought crossed his mind. "I wanna get you to do that again."

Ruki's laughter was hoarse, aftershocks still in his legs and  _I love you_ softening his gaze as he looked back at him with a skeptical arch of his eyebrow. "Good morning to you, too."

Good morning, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I, uhm... I love morning sex, if you couldn't tell.


End file.
